Misato Spirit
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Neste fic conto um pouco sobre a Major Misato Katsuragi que antes era capitã e sobre a época das relações dela com o Kaji...


Autora: Rei Ayanami Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: Misato Spirit

Neste fic conto um pouco sobre a Major Misato Katsuragi que antes era capitã e sobre a época das relações dela com o Kaji...

Introdução: Antes de se conhecerem na faculdade, Kaji tinha trabalhos de meio período, estudava muito e trabalhava nos ramos de comunicação... trabalhava mais como um tipo de investigador, um perfeito hacker... quem não conhece a infância do Kaji? E a da Misato!? Antes de ser capitã, trabalhava como estrategista militar e também "brincava" um pouco como a primeira pilota de teste de jatos militares.

Estava Kaji a passear quando...

- Hum? O que é isso no céu? Uma batalha de jatos? O quê!? Espera aí! Tem alguém em um dos jatos! Quem!? Ah! Não importa, preciso voltar ao meu trabalho! ...

BUM!

Derrepente algo explode nos ares...

- Mas o quê!? O jato que estava sendo pilotado explodiu!? Vou verificar se está tudo bem! Caiu aqui perto! Alguma coisa!  
- Área restrita, senhor, testes militares.  
- Testes... militares!? Mas vocês não vão verificar a explosão!? Tinha alguém dentro pilotando aquele jato!  
- ... afaste-se senhor! Obrigado pela preocupação, mas dispensamos, está tudo sobre controle!  
- "Está tudo sobre controle"...! Hah! Até parece!

Quando o Kaji disse isso... no local da queda do jato, Kaji viu homem sair, um dos caras que está de guarda, depois, logo em seguida, aparecia uma bela jovem...

- Vá embora logo! Saia já daqui ou será escoltado!  
- ... Está bem! Hunrf! Droga, porcaria, queria saber quem é a bela jovem!

Quando Kaji falou isso, nesse mesmo instante, vê um vulto...

- ..´´ Olá? Tem alguém aqui? Quem?

Ao falar isso, a "desconhecida" aparece e não diz nada...

- Q... quem é você!  
- ...

A "desconhecida" não fala nada e apenas sorri...

- Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou Kaji - O que houve"? É você a pilota daquele jato?! Você está bem!? Responda-me, por favor!  
- ...  
- Por quê!? Por que você não responde!?

Ela somente sorri, e anda, e olha para trás... como se estivesse chamando o Kaji... e Kaji a segue até que quando na hora da virada, na escada, subindo... a "desconhecida" havia sumido sem pistas ou barulho sequer...

- ... O.o´´ O que... houve? Cadê ela!? ... Heh! O que é isso, Kaji... está delirando? Heh... melhor eu voltar ao meu afazer...

Então Kaji volta, para a área restrita para falar com o guarda...

- Meu caro soldado, é umA pilotA ou um pilotO?  
- O quê!? O senhor novamente!? Olha que é o ultimo aviso!  
- ... espere! Eu já estou indo, eu prometo, é a ultima vez! Eu só quero saber disso!  
- Por quê?  
- Um palpite!  
- Oras... Hah! Que seja! Mas você vai ter mesmo de ir embora se não eu o prendo!  
- Certo! Mas somente se o senhor responder 2 simples perguntas!  
- Oras, aumentou mais uma, é!? � Se não for restrito, vou pensar no seu caso!  
- Uma eu já fiz, a outra é... se ele(a) está bem e conciente?  
- Eu heim!? Que curioso você é, rapaz! O que eu não faço para me ver livre da tua cara logo! Aqui vai: primeira: é elA! E segunda e ÚLTIMA(�): estava inconciente mas já recobrou os sentidos! Agora chega, vá!  
- Muito origado senhor! ... Hum... é possível isso acontecer? Ah! Já está tarde, vou dormir! Pois daqui a uma semana estarei na faculdade pela primeira vez, eheh! Xp Só emocionado para ver as gatinhas de lá, eu não preciso estudar mesmo, eheh! Mas só um pouquinho! Ehehe! Ihihi!

Então Kaji foi embora e foi dormir... exatamente uma semana depois...

- ... (Ah! Aqui estou eu, acho que vou paquerar as garotas, ihihih, me enturmar... e aquela alí, sentada, ao lado daquela de óculos que aparenta ser CDF!? Eheh, a primeira é uma gatinha, eheh, não sei porque, mas ela me parece familiar, eheh, será que nos conhecemos em outra vida!? Ah! Essa é uma boa idéia, ihihih! Heh, aqui vou eu!) Olá!  
- Hum? Ah, oi. - respondeu timidamente Misato -  
- Posso fazer companhia ás duas belas moças sozinhas!? - perguntou Kaji -  
- Oh sim! Me chamo Ritsuko, e você? - perguntou Ritsuko -  
- Prazer, bela Ritsuko, eu sou o charmoso Kaji, Ryouji Kaji, mas vocês podem me chamar só de Kaji, e a tímida, como se chama?  
- Hum? Err... bem, eu me chamo Misato, Katsuragi Misato.  
- Por que você é tão tímida? É o seu jeito? - perguntou Kaji -  
- Não... -- - respondeu tristonha, a Misato -  
- E porque então?  
- É porque os outros da facudade tira sarro da cara dela, eu sou a primeira amiga dela.  
- Que horror!  
- Desde jovem é assim comigo, se bem que somente quando parei de ter tutores... eu não consigo me enturmar muito, foi a Ritsuko que veio falar comigo.  
- Sabe o que eu reparei?  
- Hum? O.O  
- Que você quando fala, não olha nos olhos dos outros, tem medo? Somente fala olhando para o chão, isso não é bom... os olhos são a janela da alma! Heh!  
- ... O.O O...obrigada!  
- É... Misato, agora você tem um ótimo amigo! Heh!  
- Ei, gato... - falou uma líder de torcida - Por que você se sentou aí só para se enturmar? Gatos como você tem e devem andar conosco, as líderes de torcidas, heh, não com um CDF e uma garota maluca!  
- Ei! Vocês não se olham não, é!? - respondeu Kaji - Vocês se acham as melhores só porque são as mais famosas! Pessoas do seu gênero me dão nojo! São pessoas como vocês que infernizam a vida de pessoas simples e normais!  
- Hum! Ora... se você chama uma CDF de normal, ahahah! - falou a líder de torcida -  
- Ria a vontade... HIENA! - respondeu, Kaji -  
- Ora! Seu... não precisamos mais da sua companhia! - falou a líder de torcida -  
- Eu que nunca quis! - respondeu Kaji -  
- Obrigada... Kaji!  
- Não ha de quê, Misato, sempre que a provocarem, pode SEMPRE contar comigo, heh, estou por aí, prazer conhecé-las, damas! ´  
- O.O  
- Eheh, que cavalheiro, não, Misato? - perguntou Ritsuko -  
- S... sim, é, bastante! - Misato respondeu vermelha -

E segue a estória de Eva na época da faculdade, onde vocês sabem o resultado, certo!? ´ Eheh, flw, espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu, bjus! Ayanami Rei. 


End file.
